This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a packet of computer print-out sheets for easy viewing, especially so that any selected individual sheet in the packet can readily be presented to view in a generally upright position.
In reviewing information presented in a packet of computer printout sheets, it is often desirable to turn to and to observe one or more selected individual sheets. This is often true, for example, when the individual sheets are parts of a continuous fanned strip of computer print-out paper.
Simple document-support stands are known which comprise a flat backing member held in an upwardly-extending oblique position with a forwardly-extending ledge along its bottom edge for holding one or more documents for reading or leafing through. If such a stand were used to support a picket of fanned printout sheets, and if one desired to observe selected pages in a packet so-supported, it would be necessary either to hold in a forward position those sheets preceeding the selected one, or to remove and refold the packet so that the selected sheet is on top. Such operations clearly are awkward and time-wasting.
It is also possible to provide a stand consisting of an angled strip of sheet metal bent so that a rear portion thereof extends obliquely upwardly and so that a forward portion thereof extends forwardly and horizontally, with a restraining ledge provided along the forward edge of the horizontal portion to limit forward motion of sheets on the horizontal plate. The packet of fanned printout sheets could then be placed initially against either the oblique or the horizontal portion of the angled plate, and the sheets turned so as to be transferred from one or to the other of the angled plate portions. However, it has been found that if this is done, the packet is positionally unstable when placed against the oblique plate portion, for example tending either to topple forwardly or to slip at its bottom edge and slump toward a horizontal position. Also, when turning sheets from a horizontal position into the obliquely upright position although a few may initially stay in place, after a few or perhaps twenty sheets have thus been turned the obliquely-upright stack generally also becomes positionally unstable.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved print-out support which enables easy manual selection and reliable support of those sheets of the packet which one wishes to view, and easy leafing-through of a packet of such sheets, either from front to back or from back to front, without encountering positional instability of the sheets.
Another object is to provide such a print-out support which is readily adjusted to accommodate packets of print-out sheets of different heights.
A further object is to provide such a printout support which can be folded into a compact configuration when not in use.